sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lee Hi - Rose
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Roseright|200px *'Artista:' Lee Hi *'Álbum:' First Love Part. 2 *'Pista:' 6 *'Género:' R&B / Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 28-Marzo-2013 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeol geureon gabyeoun nunbicheuro nal chyeodaboji marajwoyo hamburo sarangeul swipge yaegihajima nae mameul gatgo sipdamyeon nae apeumdo gajyeoya haeyo eonjenga bandeusi gasie jjillil tenikka nal neomu mitjima neon nal ajik jal molla So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh nal saranghajima neon nal ajik jal molla I said run away just run away dagaojima nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeol jasingame chan ni moseubi nae nunen geujeo ansseureowo nal hyanghan ssikssikhan balgeoreumi oneulttara chorahae boyeo gamjeong, sachiya naegen sarang, jipchagui Best friend So run away just run away Cuz you and I must come to an end Every rose has its thorn Every rose has its thorn Every rose has its thorn nal neomu mitjima neon nal ajik jal molla So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh nal saranghajima neon nal ajik jal molla I said run away just run away dagaojima nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose jigeumeun areumdapgetjiman nalkaroun gasiro neol apeuge halgeol nae sarangeun saeppalgan Rose geurae nan hyanggiropgetjiman gakkai halsurok neol dachige halgeor 'Español' Mi amor es como una rosa roja Puede ser hermosa ahora Pero luego, mis espinas te harán daño Mi amor es como una rosa roja Sí, puedo ser fragante Pero cuanto más nos acercamos, más daño te haré No me mires con esos ojos claros No hables de amor tan fácilmente Si quieres mi corazón, también necesitas tomar mi dolor Ya que va a ser pinchado algún día por mis espinas No confíes demasiado en mí Todavía no me conoces tan bien Así que corre lejos, corre lejos, Dije ooh ooh ooh No me ames Todavía no me conoces tan bien Dije corre lejos, solo corre lejos No vengas a mí Mi amor es como una rosa roja Puede ser hermosa ahora Pero luego, mis espinas te harán daño Mi amor es como una rosa roja Sí, puedo ser fragante Pero cuanto más nos acercamos, más daño te haré Al ver tu confianza me hace sentir mal por ti Tus pasos seguros hacia mí se ven tan lamentables hoy ¿Emociones? Eso es un lujo para mí ¿Amor? Es el mejor amigo de obsesión Así que corre lejos, solo corre lejos Porque tú y yo tenemos que llegar a un final Cada rosa tiene su espina Cada rosa tiene su espina Cada rosa tiene su espina No confíes demasiado en mí Todavía no me conoces tan bien Así que corre lejos, corre lejos, Dije ooh ooh ooh No me ames Todavía no me conoces tan bien Dije corre lejos, solo corre lejos No vengas a mí Mi amor es como una rosa roja Puede ser hermosa ahora Pero luego, mis espinas te harán daño Mi amor es como una rosa roja Sí, puedo ser fragante Pero cuanto más nos acercamos, más daño te haré 'Hangul' 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 지금은 아름답겠지만 날카로운 가시로 널 아프게 할걸 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 그래 난 향기롭겠지만 가까이 할수록 널 다치게 할걸 그런 가벼운 눈빛으로 날 쳐다보지 말아줘요 함부로 사랑을 쉽게 얘기하지마 내 맘을 갖고 싶다면 내 아픔도 가져야 해요 언젠가 반드시 가시에 찔릴 테니까 날 너무 믿지마 넌 날 아직 잘 몰라 So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh 날 사랑하지마 넌 날 아직 잘 몰라 I said run away just run away 다가오지마 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 지금은 아름답겠지만 날카로운 가시로 널 아프게 할걸 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 지금은 아름답겠지만 날카로운 가시로 널 아프게 할걸 자신감에 찬 니 모습이 내 눈엔 그저 안쓰러워 날 향한 씩씩한 발걸음이 오늘따라 초라해 보여 감정, 사치야 내겐 사랑, 집착의 Best friend So run away just run away Cuz you and I must come to an end every rose has its thorn every rose has its thorn every rose has its thorn 날 너무 믿지마 넌 날 아직 잘 몰라 So just run away run away I said ooh ooh ooh 날 사랑하지마 넌 날 아직 잘 몰라 I said run away just run away 다가오지마 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 지금은 아름답겠지만 날카로운 가시로 널 아프게 할걸 내 사랑은 새빨간 rose 그래 난 향기롭겠지만 가까이 할수록 널 다치게 할걸 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop